The New Power: Tear Droplet
by tiger girl returns
Summary: inu yasha and the gang has fanily distroyed naraku. A new jewel apperes that has the same power of the jewel of four souls. rated for inu yasha bad mouth (still working on it don't read yet)


Disclaimer: every one owns inu yasha ((yeah right u wish))

The story

The inu yasha gang has just defeated Naraku. There were dead demons everywhere on the ground and everyone was covered in blood and other things.

"O my gosh I can't believe we just defeated Naraku" kagome as she fell to the ground looking happy

"I told you we could" Inu Yasha smirk as he got up

"And this time he is gone for sure" Miroku said as he looked at his hand

A bright light started to fall from the sky and landed right in front of kagome she looked at the jewel it was now a whole.

"Look the crystal is a whole again Inu Yasha" kagome said she could feel the tears forming in her eyes 'if it's whole again that means……'

"WHAT!" yelled Inu Yasha as he ran over to her and looked down at the jewel

"Um…yeah it's whole again I guess I should go home now…I am just a jewel detector after all" mumbled kagome tears running down her face

Kagome got up and handed the jewel to Inu Yasha. her hair was covering her face so no one could see that she was crying but inu yasha can smell the tears and he looked at her his ears flattened against his head 'I don't want her to go I….I lo…I love her'

"Thank you Inu Yasha for being there for me and you guys to" she tried to smile

Kagome then reached up. Inu yasha stepped back a bit still not believing what he was hearing. She stepped forward and she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the prayer beads and then took it of his head.

"Kagome pl…." inu yasha started but kagome butted in

"I guess I have to go now" kagome turned around and started walking towards the well

"No wait kagome-Chan" cried sango she didn't want her best friend to leave she was like a sister to her

"You guys go away for a minute" Inu Yasha said as glared at them

They started to go off but instead they hid behind some trees

"Sango, Miroku why are we here" asked Shippo he looked between the two

"We want to see what happens" answered sango quietly she didn't want inu yasha to hear

"O "Shippo whispered as he watched

"Why do you have to leave kagome" Inu Yasha walked up to her

"Because I have no business nice here anymore" kagome was now crying her face all red. She fell to the ground

"Still u don't have to go…please I need you" said Inu Yasha sitting down to look at her

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LOVE KIKYO….and besides I am just a jewel detector" yelled kagome and slowly said the last part quietly

"No that was the past. Now is now and the only one I love…is you, you are not just a jewel detector" Inu Yasha held up her chin with his thumb and finger. They both stared at each other with loving eyes. Then at that moment he took kagome's hand and pulled her till he felt her on him he wrapped his arms around her. .

"I don't want u to leave kagome never" Inu Yasha said as he hugged her tighter

At that moment kagome looked up at him and kissed him. Inu yasha as surprised but kissed her back anyways.

Over in the trees Miroku pushed Shippo's head down in the dirt.

"Miroku don't do this to me again" cried Shippo

"Sorry but this is not for the eyes of a child" Miroku said still looking straight ahead

"I hate when he dose this" Shippo mumble with his face in the dirt

"I will stay….but this is for you" kagome said handing him the Shikon no Tama

"What do you want me to do with it kagome" inu Yasha asked as he looked at her then back at the jewel

"Don't u want to become a full fledge demon?" kagome tilted her head a bit she was a bit confuse

"No not anymore" inu yasha responded

"Then a human" kagome asked

"No but I was thinking" Inu Yasha said he paused and continued "How about you be like me"

"What" kagome now was shocked 'what did he say'

"Yeah use it so you can be like me and we don't have to look after it anymore" said Inu Yasha

"Really" shouted kagome with excitement

"If this means you can stay with us kagome-Chan" sango ran up to her

"Hay I thought I told you guys to go" inu yasha was angry now

"Yes but we wanted to stay" Miroku scratched his head with a silly look on his face

"Man you guys never listen" Inu Yasha growled

"Well can you kagome" Shippo asked he looked a little sad

"Find I will" kagome smiled with that she took the Shikon jewel and put it close to her heart and wish to become a demon like inu yasha but can turn back into a human when ever she wants. Then lights started to glow around her then she started to fly up there was sparks everywhere then her nails started to grow it had red color to it, then her teeth showed fangs, then her ears started to disappeared and dog ears begin to show with the tips red. Her hair stayed the same but had a little bit of red to it. Then she hit the floor and the lights disappeared. Every one was staring at her when her eyes open it was like Inu Yasha eyes.

"You did it kagome" inu yasha said

"I did" she then took out a mirror from her bag and looked at her self in the mirror "o my gosh I did do it I look so good" said kagome

"you do kagome u do" Miroku said

"You look good kagome" said Shippo leaping at her she then caught him and brought him into a hug

"Hey! Shippo how come kagome looks cool and you say I don't" Inu Yasha started to get mad

"well…you are stupid" Shippo said raising his hand

"WHAT!" yelled Inu Yasha he then punched Shippo on the head

"Don't do that again" yelled Inu Yasha starting to walk off

"INU….YASHA…"kagome started to yell

Inu yasha started to turn his head a bit

"Kagome wait I am so—"

"SIT BOY!" kagome yelled and inu yasha met his good friend dirt

"Ok u guys lets go" kagome said in a cheerful voice

'ka-go-me when did you put the beads back on my head' inu yasha thought as he growled. He looked at them while they walked away.

* * *

Tell me if u like it k chapter two will come soon k see a 

NEXT TIME:

"BOO" yelled Miroku as he jumped out

"gosh Miroku u scared me" Shippo said as his tail standing on end

over to the left Inu Yasha was scared out of his mine. Then he started to turn very red and came up behind Miroku and when Miroku turn around:

THATS IT FOR NOW LOL


End file.
